


Gentle

by coffee666



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Spock, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pon Farr, Vulcan Biology, and sex, basically a pon farr au, but jim doesnt really become a dom, i suck at naming fics tbh, spock is usually a dom but like becomes a sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9366299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee666/pseuds/coffee666
Summary: Pon Farr: Defined as the time in which Vulcans are at their least dangerous and most vulnerable. The urge to mate is uncontrollable, and they find themselves resorting to the qualities of their feline ancestors._______________Jim comes home to find Spock acting very strange...crawling, mewling, and begging.





	

“...Spock? Hey, can you come get the door?” Jim attempted to balance a parcel of groceries on one hip and unlock the door with a free hand. “Spock!”

Before, when he thought about shore leave, he pictured maybe the actual shore, parties, and things like that. Spock didn’t seem the partying type, and somewhere between now and that first day out in the stars, Jim fell in love with Spock. So, Jim didn’t really mind relaxing in Spock’s tiny apartment for the duration of leave.

It wasn’t really about Jim, though. He’d done everything in his power to get leave for this week, because it was about Spock. Spock was about to enter Pon Farr. Spock was extremely secretive about what that all entailed, even to Jim, which only worried him more. It wasn’t like Spock to hide the truth.

All Jim knew was that it was the time that Vulcans felt the urge to mate. That seemed a little ridiculous to Jim, since he and Spock had a pretty healthy sex life. He didn’t really understand why there was a separate time for it, expect maybe if Vulcans were more fertile during this time, since the _logic_ thing about sex was procreation.

“Spock! Hello?” Jim kicked the door a few times, and again, heard no response.

Jim was starting to get worried. He’d only been at the grocery store for about an hour. It wasn’t like Spock to leave while Jim was gone without at least sending him a message. He set down the groceries and opened the door. Hauling the bags back into his arms, he stepped inside.

“I bought your favorite!” Jim called. “Real carrots and other rabbit food…” He chuckled, setting the bags on the counter. It was too quiet. He looked down the hallway towards the closed bedroom door.

Maybe Spock was asleep? But his hearing was so good that he would have woken up from Jim shouting. Feeling nerves rising, Jim stalked towards the door and knocked.

“Spock? I’m home…you want me to cook you something?” He carefully opened the door and leaned his head in.

It was completely dark, with the shades drawn, and Jim heard a soft sniffling noise. He felt around on the wall for the light, and turned them on.

Instead of seeing a sleeping Spock, he saw the bed was empty. Jim then spotted him, crouched on the floor on the other side of the bed in the corner. His arms were wrapped around his knees and he was looking up at Jim with wide eyes.

“What are you doing?” Jim stepped further in, closing the bedroom behind him. “Where you hiding? Trying to scare me? That’s…adorable and hilarious.”

Spock didn’t reply. He just kept looking up at Jim, shaking slightly. Immediately, Jim knew something was wrong. This wasn’t like Spock at all. Jim took a few cautious steps forward.

“Spock…what’s wrong? Are you okay?” Jim searched Spock’s dark eyes. After a moment of staring back, Spock looked away, a soft green tinge to his cheeks.

“It is…” Spock’s voice was small. “It is…my time.”

“What? Oh!” Jim felt immediately relieved that it wasn’t something serious. Several questions popped in his mind, though. Like, why was he on the floor? Spock had been so mysterious about what Pon Farr was…Jim didn’t want to make it worse. Maybe compassion was all he needed. He’d talk about it when he was ready, Jim knew.

“Come here.” Jim sat down cross-legged on the bed. He thought he was going to have to fight Spock to obey, so he was very surprised when Spock climbed onto the bed and actually _crawled_ to Jim, laying his head in Jim’s lap.

This close to Spock, Jim could now see all the little ways he’d changed in the short time he’d been gone. His face was steadily flushing green, and Jim was very aware of the strong scent of arousal flowing off of him.

“Are you…okay?” Jim found himself blushing too. He raised one hand to stroke Spock’s hair, but stopped. He wasn’t exactly sure if he should touch him just yet, despite the fact that Spock’s head was in his lap.

Spock made a soft whimpering noise and actually raised his head to gently nudge Jim’s hand. Jim instinctively began stroking Spock’s hair, and gasped when the whimpering died down and was instead replaced with a soft trilling that Jim didn’t recognize.

“I…I wish you’d told me…so I’d know what to do.” Jim just continued to stroke Spock’s hair and tried to ignore the strong scent of arousal. While Jim’s own body seemed to be responding, it wouldn’t do well to act on this response. After all, it may just be something Spock’s body was going through, and no indication he was up for anything.

“Jim…please.” Spock’s voice shook, and Jim could hear the soft trilling louder, as if it were coming from Spock’s throat.

“What?” Jim asked worriedly, his voice soft. “What do you want? I’ll give you whatever you want, baby.” He was genuinely confused and concerned, having just walked into a situation that he was in no way prepared for.

He should have done some reading…now he was just trying to keep Spock calm, and had accidently slipped out one of the terms of endearment that he only ever used during sex. He felt his stomach swopping nervously, and hoped Spock didn’t take it the wrong way.

Spock, however, seemed to keen at the use of the word. He raised his head up again, butting into the touch of Jim’s hand. It was in this half-raised position that Jim realized the soft trilling noise he’d been hearing was something akin to purring. His breathe hitched in his throat as he began to piece together every cat-like bit of Spock’s behavior.

Jim took a chance, carefully moving his fingers to stroke Spock’s ear. It was something Spock always liked when they cuddled, and the same response seemed to resonate through him, somehow stronger now.

“Jim…” Spock whispered, curling further into Jim’s lap.

“Shh…baby…is this it? Is this what you want?” Jim moved to rubbing Spock’s back over his shirt. He couldn’t tell if it was helping or not. Spock now seemed even more worked up.

He wiggled around in Jim’s lap. Jim took a steadying breath and tried to ignore the effect all the pressure of Spock in his lap had on his body. This wasn’t about him. It was about Spock, and he still wasn’t sure what Spock wanted.

Spock rolled over and Jim gasped when he could feel Spock’s breath hot on his crotch. The fabric of his pants was tented slightly, and Spock nudged him lightly with his nose.

“Spock…” Jim wasn’t sure what to say. He felt his face flush further.

“Jim…” Spock reached up with one hand and began to rub Jim through his pants with an almost curious look in his eyes. Jim shivered and held back a moan as Spock touched him.

“Spock…” Jim let his eyes fall shut for a few seconds before snapping them open. “What are you doing?”

“Jim, please let me.” Spock said, his voice gravelly. “Please…I need it. Will you let me?”

“Yes.” Jim shivered and closed his eyes again as Spock began to tug at the button of his pants. “Yes, baby. Whatever you want.”

Spock seemed torn. He feebly tugged at the fastening of Jim’s pants, only to get distracted and begin to lavish Jim’s bulge through the fabric. His nose rubbed up and down for a moment before he opened his mouth and licked at him.

“Fuck…baby, hold on.” Jim got up onto his knees and began to take his pants off. “You…you really want this, huh?”

“I need it.” Spock’s voice almost broke.

Jim worked quickly, almost shuddering with anticipation as he tugged off his shoes, socks, and pants before climbing back onto the bed and getting up on his knees.

He was fully expecting Spock to push him down or grab him roughly like he always did, but to his surprise, Spock did not. Spock actually crawled over to Jim and looked up at him with wide eyes.

“…Can I?” He asked, tentatively reaching up to touch him through the fabric of his boxers. The touch was so light, so gentle. It wasn’t like Spock to be so gentle.

“Yes, baby, of course.” Jim reached out to stroke Spock’s head again, and Spock leaned into the touch while at the same time reaching up and gently tugging down the waistband of Jim’s boxers.

Jim shuddered as Spock carefully poked his tongue out and licked the underside of his cock. He was careful and slow, dragging his rough wet tongue all along the sides, before sucking lightly on the head.

“Fuck…baby that’s so good.” Jim sighed, threading his fingers through Spock’s hair and stroking the back of his head.

He expected Spock to go deeper, like he usually did. There was something about him that allowed him to almost completely lose his gag reflex, and Jim loved it. But Spock continued with light licks and kisses. His cock was so wet and warm now, but not even the rough surface of Spock’s tongue was enough now.

“Baby…come on, more. I know you can go deeper than that.” Jim pushed lightly on the back of Spock’s head and moaned loudly as Spock’s tongue slid down his shaft and Spock took him fully in his mouth.

He could feel Spock almost vibrating around him. That trilling noise was back, but barely overheard from the sound of Jim’s moans. He was trying not to be rough, only slowly rocking his hips and sliding in and out of Spock’s mouth.

His moans grew louder as Spock went faster, taking him deeper than he’d ever done. Jim’s hands tightened in Spock’s hair, but he stilled his hips with great effort. He didn’t want to choke Spock. Spock pulled back off of him, and Jim gasped. He was so close, beads of pre-cum already dotted the head of his cock, but this gentle nature wasn’t helping.

“Jim…please give me your seed. I need to taste it.” Spock’s tongue slid back down his cock and Jim gasped and moan as he came in Spock’s mouth. He felt Spock swallowing around him, taking it all.

“God…” Jim gasped when Spock pulled off of him. He collapsed down onto the bed and Spock immediately laid his head back in Jim’s lap.

“You taste so good.” Spock purred, swallowing again.

“God, baby…” Jim could barely think, his head clouded with pleasure. He rested his hand on Spock’s head once more. Spock whimpered softly, and Jim opened his eyes, looking down at him with confusion. Despite touching Spock’s ears in the way he liked, Spock was shaking again. “Spock…baby, what’s wrong?”

“Jim…” Spock’s face flushed again, and he rolled over onto his back.

At this angle, Jim could now fully see the effects this was having on him. His shirt was pushed up a bit, revealing green tinged skin off his midriff, but that was not what caught Jim’s attention. There was a rather large tent in the front of Spock’s pants, and the scent of arousal was even stronger now.

“Baby…” Jim pushed Spock’s shirt up further and stroked his skin. “Do you need me to take care of you?”

“Yes...” Spock shivered under the touch. “Please touch me…please.”

It wasn’t like Spock at all to act this way, begging and whimpering, too afraid to ask for what he needed. But Jim was too afraid to take it without asking. He didn’t want to misstep, but it seemed like he had to be the one to nudge, as Spock seemed to embarrassed.

“You don’t have to beg.” Jim whispered, starting on the button of Spock’s pants. “I’ll give you what you want, baby.”

Spock closed his eyes and lifted his hips as Jim pulled down his pants and underwear, tossing them onto the floor along with his socks and shoes. Jim gasped as the strong arousal scent flooded the room. Jim could see Spock’s thighs slick with what looked like lube. Though, it seemed to be natural, coming from Spock himself. Jim had never seen anything like this before, and knew it must be part of Pon Farr.

 When Spock finally pulled his shirt off, Jim looked on eagerly. Jim absolutely loved the way Spock’s chest was covered in dark hair. Jim desperately wanted let his hands roam and let his fingers slide through the slick on Spock’s thighs, but Spock already seemed like he couldn’t wait, and Jim didn’t want to make it worse.

Spock’s cock was tinged green, and fully erect. Jim’s mouth watered at the sight. He leaned down and took Spock fully in his mouth. There was something so wonderfully sweet about the way Spock tasted. Jim usually just attributed it to the fact that Vulcans didn’t sweat.

Spock let out a loud mewl, sounding very much like a cat as Jim sucked and wrapped his tongue around the hard velvety flesh. Spock’s hips twitched for a moment, before stilling. It was as if he was afraid of hurting Jim, despite the fact that Jim let Spock fuck his mouth on several occasions.

Jim tightened his grip on Spock’s hips and pulled up, urging him to move them as he slid down further. Spock rocked his hips lightly, whimpering and mewling as Jim took it upon himself to move faster. When Jim moaned around the hard flesh, he was surprised when he felt Spock’s fingers tighten around his shoulder, digging in for a split second before he realized what he was doing and letting go.

“Jim…I’m close…” He moaned, stilling his hips once more.

Jim moaned, sliding up and down faster, letting Spock know it was okay to let go. A moment later, Spock let out another noise like a yowl as his orgasm shook his whole body. Truthfully, Jim didn’t mind the way Spock’s cum tasted. It was a lot less bitter than human semen, though it was about the same consistency. Jim swallowed it all before pulling back.

He looked down at Spock. Spock was usually at least somewhat spent after an orgasm, but not this time. He was still flushed, his chest heaving. One hand was lightly fisting the sheets, while the other was covering part of his face, as if he were still embarrassed. His cock was still hard, and looked as if he were trying with great effort to keep his hips still.

“Baby…” Jim laid down on top of him. Spock shuddered from the full body contact, but Jim felt him push his hips up slightly, his cock pressing against Jim’s own semi-hardness. “Did you like that, baby?”

“Y-yes…” Spock said, his eyes still closed and one hand still over his face.

“Do you wanna stop now, baby?” Jim asked, taking Spock’s distraction as an opportunity to stroke the dark hair on his chest, really an indulgence just for Jim.

“N-no…I…” Spock whimpered again and gently rocked his hips.

“What, baby?” Jim asked patiently, letting his fingertips draw over Spock’s nipples. “What do you want?”

“I need you…” Spock began to whimper again.

Jim was starting to get impatient. While it was surprising and pleasantly arousing to see Spock in this state, when he was usually so dominant, it was also confusing. He seemed almost embarrassed by his own needs, leaving Jim to have to practically drag the words out of him.

“Spock.” Jim reached up and pulled the hand away from Spock’s face, grabbing the other one as well. He didn’t like being this way, but if Spock seemed to be exhibiting cat-like tendencies, then Jim would have to employ the voice one used when scolding a pet. “Tell me what you need. I can’t give it to you if I don’t know what it is, baby.”

“I need…” Spock opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling, his hips rocking harder now and stirring up Jim’s own arousal. “I need you…inside of me.”

Jim gasped, loosening his grip on Spock’s wrists. Spock pulled his hands loose and pressed them to his face once more, letting out a mewl that seemed to shake Jim from the inside.

“Shh…baby, it’s okay. That’s what you want, I can give you that…” Jim stroked Spock’s chest. It was still early enough in their relationship that they hadn’t had the chance to do that yet. Jim always preferred to bottom, and Spock was happy with that. Jim had fingered him a few times, and he’d seemed to enjoy that, but he’d never asked for this before.

“I’m gonna give you that, baby.” Jim whispered, leaning down to kiss down Spock’s chest and stomach. With one hand, he gently stroked the inside of his thighs, feeling the slickness beneath his fingers.

He slowly slipped his finger between Spock’s cheeks and pressed it against his entrance. Spock shuddered beneath him as Jim gently stroked up and down, his mouth watering at the slickness.

“God, you’re so wet for me baby, aren’t you?” Jim growled. It felt only a little strange to be saying that to Spock. Spock seemed to love it, however, moaning and rocking his hips.

“Jim…” He gasped when Jim pressed a finger in, sliding it in with ease before withdrawing it.

“Spock…baby…I wanna try something, okay?” Jim said as the thought occurred to him.

“Jim…need you.” Spock growled impatiently.

“I know baby, I know. But I wanna do something for you first…I wanna taste you. Will you let me taste you? Please, baby?” He hadn’t realized how much he wanted it until he began to wonder if he tasted just as sweet there.

“Yes.” Spock finally whispered.

Jim grabbed Spock’s hips and gently urged him to flip over before pulling him up on all fours. Jim moaned loudly as he let his hands explore the soft flesh. Spock moaned softly when Jim resumed stroking over his entrance.

“Mm…yeah, so wet for me baby. I bet you taste so good.” Jim gently parted Spock’s cheeks and leaned forward before lapping at his entrance.

Spock moaned louder, his thighs shaking and his head falling forwards onto the bed. Jim moaned as well, relishing in the sweet taste. He went back in, probing and licking Spock until he was shaking harder. Jim pushed his tongue inside, fucking him gently before drawing back.

“Jim…” Spock whimpered at the loss of contact. “S-So good…please continue.”

Jim did so without a word, moaning as the slickness began to coat his chin. He’d never seen Spock enjoy something so much. His entire body was shaking, and though his moans weren’t very loud, they were more frequent than Jim had ever heard, almost continuous.

“Fuck, you taste so good baby.” Jim said as he pulled back.

“Jim…please continue.” Spock whimpered, his voice breaking.

“I thought you wanted my cock? Isn’t that what you want, baby?” Jim asked, getting up on his knees behind Spock and gently rubbing his back.

“Yes.” Spock moaned enthusiastically, arching up into the touch.

“Gonna give you my cock, baby.” Jim moaned, placing the head of his erection at Spock’s entrance. He was so wet with slick and saliva that Jim slid several inches in with one thrust. Spock moaned louder, pushing back. Jim wanted to give him time to adjust, but apparently that wasn’t what Spock wanted.

“Fuck…you feel so good, baby.” Jim grabbed Spock’s hips and started moving gently. He angled himself until he felt his cock brush against Spock’s prostate.

“Jim… _there._ ” Spock’s loud moan came out like a growl.

“I know, baby.” Jim tried to go slow, making sure to hit Spock’s prostate. He didn’t think he was going to last another minute, despite already coming once.

“Jim…harder…faster. Need…” Spock gasped as Jim went deeper.

“What is it, baby?” Jim bit his lip and tightening his grip on Spock’s hips. He was so close.

“Need…your come. I need your come inside me.”  Spock whimpered, burying his face in the pillow beneath his face.

“Fuck, Spock.” Jim moaned. “I’ll give it to you. I’ll fill you up with my come. Gonna come so deep inside you, baby…”

He reached beneath Spock and wrapped one hand around Spock’s erection as he felt himself come. He moaned and shuddered, tightening his fist around Spock as he felt Spock thrust into his hand a few times before coming.

Jim collapsed down onto the bed again, gasping. Spock did the same, his head landing on Jim’s hip. Jim went to pet him once more. He noticed Spock was gasping as well, breathing in a way that not even running made him do.

“Do you feel better, baby?” Jim asked.

“…So good, Jim.” He whispered before turning over so Jim couldn’t see his face. “But it is not over…at least two more days.”

“Good.” Jim smirked. “Can’t wait to taste you again. You taste so good, baby. I wish you could get wet like that all the time, but it’s just for Pon Farr, right?”

“…Yes.” Spock whispered, and from the angle, Jim could see the tip of his ear go greener.

“So cute seeing you like this.” Jim smiled. “Whimpering and begging for me…”

“Jim…” Spock whined.

“I love it, baby.” Jim assured him, placing a hand on his shoulder and closing his eyes. “When we wake up I’ll make us some dinner.”

Though just a few short hours later, Jim was not awoken by Spock asking about dinner, but by Spock gently butting his head against Jim’s hand. Jim instinctively started petting him and sat up.

“Spock? What is it?”

“Please…Jim.” Spock whispered, his dark eyes focused on his lap, where his erection strained at the pair of sleep shorts he’d pulled on. His cheeks were flushed and he was clearly embarrassed about having woken Jim for this.

“Again? Already?” Jim asked, reaching down to stroke Spock’s thighs. Spock shuddered under the touch. “Okay, baby. I’ll give you what you want, lie down.”

As Spock obeyed, Jim couldn’t help but wonder how long he could keep this up, but even then, he knew he’d enjoy every minute.

 

**Author's Note:**

> idk tbh lol
> 
> follow me on tumblr @frappuccinio


End file.
